


edelweiss.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [11]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Austrian Alps, Blow Jobs, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Filming of Help!, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Musical References, Top Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "Uhm... could I ask for one story too? Where the m!reader is a fan of Paul who was choose to be an extra on the set of Help on the Alps and Paul is like 'Yeah, why not to go for the pretty boy for once' and subtly flirt with him on set and maybe go further after the shooting. I just love your stories so much and especially the fact that you also write for male readers!"





	1. Chapter 1

You were practically cradling your small paper cup of coffee as you entered the warm cafeteria of the hotel Marieta. You were in Austria in the small village of Obertauern, working as miscellaneous crew and as an extra for the filming of the movie Help!

One which The Beatles were the stars of.

And, you won’t lie, you were a big fan. Especially of the ‘cute one’. Paul McCartney. Gosh, so far you had only just about seen him from a distance as he stood with the rest of the band talking. Honestly. You didn’t dare approach them. Scared of it for multiple reasons.

In the meanwhile, it was noon. And time for lunch. The delightful hotel lunch buffet consistently mostly of German and Austrian classics. Cold cuts, various sausages and the likes. It all looked great. There also was a sprinkling of British assortment. Most likely meant for the unadventurous tourist of the groups.

You picked a little of everything and went to sit at an empty table by a window overlooking the beautiful but looming Alps in the distance.  It was breathtaking.

You took in the scenery as you ate. Watching over the beautiful nature and birds as they passed you by. Tourists and other members of the crew too. They waved and smiled and you did so back at them. This small break from filming was all very nice.

You finished and left the cafeteria whistling a little tune from the musical The Sound of Music. Hey, it was really only appropriate being as you were; in the Austrian Alps. It also had a movie adaptation due to premiere in a few days time. Something to be excited about, surely, as you couldn’t watch it before you were done with working on the movie.

You stepped back out into the cold and, God, was it cold! Austria in March? Who’s idea was this? You shrugged as you went down the brick laid trail towards the set, pulling your coat together to your body. The costume, and non-extra work, forbade gloves and you wish you could snap your teeth at whoever made that executive decision.

Lately, your assignments had been to set up props for various scenes used for the filming of the musical sequence of ‘Ticket To Ride’. It really wasn’t much as most scenes consisted of the boys skiing.

Today; you had to help lift and set up a piano. A goddamn piano. It was meant to be used first when the sun was setting which gave you plenty of time, really, but you weren’t about to underestimate the work that was going to be pulled into getting a piano through snow.

You went back into whistling whatever song you could remember from The Sound of Music as you went your way to the truck that housed the piano.

But it didn’t take long before you halted in your steps. There, not much longer down the path, stood Paul McCartney. He was in the clothes he was supposed to be in for most of the scenes shot in the Alps. A dark fur coat, tight pants that made your mind soar, thick winter boots, and no gloves. Which you wondered about as it was pretty damn cold. And with all of that; he looked cold with his arms crossed tightly around his chest while wearing a rather sour expression. It was pretty cute how he looked.

Considering how to get past him without drawing too much attention; while, yes, as much as you wanted to talk to him and… well, so much else. You really didn’t dare. What was there even to say? Would he even be interested in talking to you? No!

Well, any choice you had in the matter threw itself right out of the window while you were thinking over your choices as he was, in fact, now looking at you with a rather charming smile on his face instead of the pout that was before.

Your eyes met and he winked. And, you know what? Suddenly you didn’t feel so cold anymore. So, you pulled your proverbial shit together and stepped towards him. You were going that way  _anyway_.

“Hi,” was the first thing out of him as you neared. His voice as just as you remembered. Soft with that dear accent of his. You just nodded in greeting as it felt like your throat had completely locked up.

“Have I’ve seen you around?” He asked and you shrugged. How were you to know?

“Surely, I wouldn’t forget a face such as yours. D’you work on the movie?”

You croaked out a yes. Slightly embarrassed at the sound as, God, your throat was so dry from both the cold and being near him. His hands were in his pockets, shielded from the cold, and you copied the move as you too were starting to feel the biting chill that came from just standing around.

You moved slightly on your feet to keep warm and went further along with your answer; “I’m an extra and also do… extra work,” you couldn’t help but small at that bit, “such as heavy lifting work. Like the props.”

“Heavy lifting, eh?” His expression was… something. Smug? Surely not… flirtatious? So you just nodded with a polite smile that grew a little unsure as he stepped closer. Close enough for you to feel the furs of his coat and the warmth of his breath. You quickly glanced around to check if no one else was around. Two men so close to each other was definitely… risky.

“Mr McCartney,” you started but was quickly interrupted by him.

“Oh, just call me Paul,” he was smirking as he looked you up and down, slowly and not at all hiding the fact of his doing it. His eyes looked dilated as he was doing so and you wouldn’t at all be surprised if you were to find out he was high.

Your heart was beating forcefully and, damn it, was making it kinda difficult to breathe.

“…Paul. I have to leave now or I’m going to be late,” you muttered as his hand was resting softly on your bicep. Oh, you couldn’t  _believe_  you had said that. He was so obviously flirting with you. Making you feel all kinds of heated and, God,  _horny_. But your work was too important and you stepped back from him.

He looked disappointed and you sighed as you looked down to your feet, kicking up snow.

“Sorry,” you muttered and hurried along towards where you had to begin work.

* * *

Later as it had gotten dark; you oversaw the filming of the scene with the piano. The adrenaline was still pumping through you from having pushed and showed the wooden construct up the hills. The sweat down your neck and back had somehow dried while working in the cold. And you hoped that the wetness on your skin and hair wouldn’t result in you getting sick.

You sighed heavily as you stared at Paul during the filming. He looked just as cold, if not even more so than before. Now equipped with a hat that had a little ball at the end of it; he looked so cute as he crawled around the piano with the coat pulled as far up as it could.

It could be obvious to the astute eye that you were staring at Paul. Even as much as you had tried to hide it. Your mind was sitting still on the thoughts of your meeting with him earlier. Had he really hit on you so heavily or was your lust-filled fan mind just making it seem as if he did? Was he even into men?

But perhaps it was true enough. For you couldn’t pretend anywise as he had also been looking at you multiple times throughout filming. And as it wrapped up for the day and you were readying yourself for getting the piano inside again, by stretching and getting large sips of coffee; he had stuck around as the other Beatles went down to their hotel.

He was watching you intently while sucking on a smoke as you and three other men went to the piano. It was even more of an ordeal getting it down than up. Having to pull more on it so it wouldn’t ride down and most likely crash into something… or  _someone_.

He winked at you as you passed by and you almost,  _almost_ , lost your grip on the piano. Thank  **fuck** , you didn’t. That would have been disastrous. Every man counted in pulling this thing.

You meet each other each at the end of the hill when you finally had relinquished all control of the piano to some other unfortunate souls and were now desperate to get somewhere warm. He now had the hat off and his hands were deep in his pockets as he was staring you down as you stepped away from the truck.

“Hello again,” you greeted as you went by him and as you had expected; you could hear his footsteps follow you.

Which definitely confirmed your suspicions of his flirting with you earlier that day.

You heard his footsteps hasten in the snow and he suddenly appeared next to you. “I’m sorry if I came on a little too strong earlier today. I-” now it was your turn to interrupt him.

“It’s really quite alright. It was just unexpected and I was on a strict time schedule.”

He looked up at you and stopped in his tracks, which you quickly also did.

“So… you liked it?” He actually seemed nervous and you decided to comfort him in the fact that, “yes, I liked it.” You nodded with a slight laugh.

He smiled widely as he stepped closer to you and looked around before leaning in with a whisper; “so… Can I have this kiss?”

Instead of answering; you too leaned in and joined in for a deep kiss that quickly worked to heat your body up from a long day of working in the cold.

A wolf whistle shot through the air and you practically threw yourself away from Paul and looked around in a panic. It was John Lennon! Who were flashing you two thumbs up while sporting a great big smile.

“Go get ‘im, Paulie!” He yelled and ran off while laughing loudly.

You blushed madly as you looked back at Paul. Who, with a giggle, pulled you back down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might do a second part to this! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

You quickly made it to your hotel room, both desperate to get under your multiple layers of clothes. Once made to protect you against the cold, now only serving as a challenge to get through. A hurdle in your efforts to get laid.

You were huddled close together as you went about opening the door. Paul had decided to make it difficult for you as he had opened up your winter coat and had snaked a cold hand through the holes between the buttons of your shirt and were petting and caressing your warm skin, making you shiver and shake as you felt yourself get even more heated.

The door slammed as Paul finally had enough and pushed you up against it as he forced your coat off and quickly made work of unbuttoning your shirt. At this point, you were panting heavily as your pants grew tighter and tighter at the manhandling and the sheer look of lust in Paul’s eyes.

You shook your head; snapping yourself out of a daze and placed your hands over his as he finally got your shirt off. He looked up questioningly but before anything could be said, you took a hold of his cheeks and kiss him hard and the mouth. This had been the ultimate dream for so long and you weren’t about to rush through it.

“Paul… Paul,” you whispered and guided him further into the room and towards your twin bed. It was a small room. Cheap. It was just meant for you and you alone. Paul had stared at you ever since you entered the room and now finally looked around.

“…This is it?” He asked as he looked around.

“Yeah,” you nodded and followed his sight.

It was small. But you were a low ranking worker on the movie. Heavy maintenance work and the occasional extra role. You were lucky that you had a room for yourself. But still; you were puzzled at his reaction. He couldn’t possibly have expected much more… right? He and the rest of the band stayed at a much more luxurious hotel for reasons that were obvious. It wasn’t in the budget (or maybe it was but weren’t thought necessary) to place miscellaneous workers in something that matched.

You stared at Paul as he seemed to think something over. He was gorgeous, slightly sweaty with his shirt loosely sticking to his skin as it had been carelessly worked open, but never taken off. Suddenly; he smirked and looked to you.

“You deserve much better, y’know.” He stepped extremely close to you, chest meeting chest, and you could smell the intoxication scent of his cologne and sweat fused together. You nodded as you slowly went into a haze as you looked into his soft coloured eyes.

“And I’m going to give it to you,” and then he pushed you onto the bed with unexpected strength. No sooner could you react before his mouth was over yours again as his hands slowly crept down your chest, tingling it with its coolness, and continued further until it reached your pants.

You sighed into the kiss as the tightness in your pants were somewhat relieved as they were pulled forcefully down to your knees. Paul kissed your neck, biting it softly as he went down to your collarbones, to your chest. He licked and nipples at your nipples to the sounds of your moaning. You sat him, leaning on your forearms, to look at him. His lips were a bright red as he kissed and licked the skin of your stomach with a smirk.

Your hands clenched to the rough material of the duvet as he travelled further down and was soon mouthing over your growing erection which a vigour you had never experienced. He seemed to want this as much as you. Keeping eye contact with you; he pulled down the pants to join your trousers on the floor and only briefly glanced to your now free cock as it rested on your pelvis and abdomen.

His smirk was as present as ever though his eyes as grown a much darker colour. He clearly wasn’t dissatisfied with what he saw.

“Well,” he licked his lips as he glanced back and forth from your dick and back to you. “Look at that,” he grinned and stroked it. You groaned loudly at the touch. His hand were still cold and, God, it felt wonderful as it slowly stroked you. And the moment you felt his hot breath, you fell back into the bed as a wet mouth opened up and around your member.

“Fuck,” you stuttered as you breathed heavily. His hands rested firmly on your thigh as he worked his oral magic on you. You could feel his nose lightly tickle your skin as he took you deeper in. And just as you were worked up to a certain limit; he stopped.

You shut back up, or the best you could get back up as you were slightly shaking from the stimulation. You blinked as you focused on what was going on in front of you.

Paul was undressing as you looked intensely down at you, smirking as he ever did. Confusion written across your face, he leaned over you to cup your cheek as he worked with one hand on getting his trousers off. You stifled a whine.

He tutted, “I didn’t come here just to suck you off,” he stepped back and turned around to get something out of his coat on the floor; showing off his perfect ass in doing so. And when he turned back around; a jar of Vaseline. He stepped closer and leaned over your form again and whispered in a sultry voice; “I need you to fuck me.”

“Lie down,” he ordered you as he crawled over you, his knees on both sides of your hips. His lean naked body was positioned neatly above yours, his dick fully erect against his stomach. His pale skin shimmered with a fine layer of sweat in the dim light of the room as he worked open the jar. He placed his right hand on your chest as he leaned over. His left hand had disappeared behind him as he was now working himself open with fingers laced in Vaseline.

He made the most delicious sounds and it took all your might to not completely abandoned what it seemed Paul had planned to just eat him up. To take in all the sounds and tastes of him. To just rut yourself against him in a basic animalistic need. But you held yourself steady and tight; taking in all he had to give as he worked himself open for you. For you.

Soon, too soon, he stopped and smirked down at you. Oh, the sight you must be. Completely breathless as you looked up at him, gaping. He wiped off his hand on your sensitive and painfully hard cock. He kissed you. It was surprisingly soft and gentle as he whispered in your mouth, “ready?”

You groaned, “ _God, yes_ ,” much to his amusement.

He leaned back again. Positioned so he was towering over you and you felt you were completely at his mercy. A mercy you would quickly throw yourself to the feet of. He lifted himself slightly up with his knees, the muscles in his thighs flexing as he did so. He guided your dick to his hole and at an excruciating pace; glided down.

The position he was in allowed him to lean and grind against your chest as he bounced on your cock with increasingly louder moans. He kissed you hard and fierce as he continued at the same pace, and your tongues met in a battle for dominance as he worked at both ends on pleasing you.

You could never have imagined before now that the cute Beatle and his pristine and sweet appearance could be thrown away to reveal such as he was now. So incredibly, ridiculously, hot as he worked overtime in stroking his own dick as he bopped up and down on yours.

It didn’t last all that long before it became too much. It was all a lot. Cute celebrity crush not only going down on you but now also grinding up and down on you as your cock was deep inside him?  _Damn_. Your vision started getting… spotty and you muttered through your groans warnings of your imminent release but he did nothing but smirk as he continued moving at an exhilarating speed. One that did not at all help with your increasing predicament.

And so; you came. You came hard in large forceful strikes inside him as he continued moving and guiding you through it as you orgasmed while pushing your head against his shoulder in a moment where your body tensed up.

It quickly became clear the moment was mutual as he gasped and became tight around your softening dick. A warm sticky liquid shot out over your stomach and chest as he came down from his euphoria and sighed loudly as he finished with a satisfied smile on his face.

His hazel doe eyes had a hazy look as he crawled off you and landed with a soft  _thud_  next to you.

It was quiet for a moment; as you both took in the dwindling adrenaline and the stale air that now smelled of sweat and cum. Normally; it would be disgusting. And, well, it kinda was still. But you couldn’t make yourself care as Paul breathed softly next to you, his arms slowly making their way around your bicep. You looked to him with a lazy smile. He looked equally blissed out as he blinked with his long lashes up at you.

You both knew you should get up and clean up. But neither was in the stage to care much about personal hygiene as you looked lovingly at each other on the small twin bed.


End file.
